lostpediafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Człowiek w Czerni
| Ostatni= | Centryczne= ((ep|6x15)) | Imię= | Nazwisko= | AKA=Czarny Dym Potwór Człowiek w czerni Flocke Cerberus Wcielone zło | Pochodzenie= | Data urodzenia= | Miejsce urodzenia=Wyspa | Data śmierci= | Miejsce śmierci=Wyspa | Status=Żyje | Powód śmierci= | Zawód= | Rodzina= Jacob (brat) | Powód Wyspa=Więziony przez Jacoba }} Wróg Jacoba znany także jako człowiek w czerni, potwór i czarny dym to tajemnicza istota zamieszkująca Wyspę od wielu stuleci.Jest bratem Jacoba. Został wychowany przez tajemniczą kobietę, który wraz z bratem nazywali matką. Forma czarnego dymu powstała gdy został wrzucony do serca wyspy, którego poszukiwał aby ja opuścić.Po ty wydarzeniu zmarł a jego "duch" wędruje po wyspie w postaci potwora. Był więziony na niej przez Jacoba, który nie chciał dopuścić, by wyspa-korek pozwoliła złu rozprzestrzenić się po świecie. W XIX wieku wróg występował zwykle w swej "prawdziwej" postaci, czyli jako mężczyzna w średnim wieku o ciemnych włosach i ubiorze. W większości przypadków objawiał się jednak jako wielka chmura czarnego dymu, lub jako kilka niewielkich obłoczków. W tej postaci jego obecności towarzyszyły różne odgłosy: mechaniczne zgrzyty, uderzenia siekiery o drzewo i tajemnicze "tykanie". Oprócz długowieczności, wróg potrafił też przybierać postać zmarłych osób, a dzięki umiejętności badania umysłów, był w stanie przejąć także ich "charakter", oraz pełną wiedzę o ich czynach i myślach. Najbardziej znaną przybraną przez potwora postacią jest forma Johna Locke'a, rozbitka z lotu 815 oraz późniejszego przywódcę tak zwanych Innych, rdzennych mieszkańców wyspy. W związku z faktem, że Jacob nie chciał pozwolić mu opuścić wyspy, mężczyzna poprzysiągł mu śmierć. Jednakże na Wyspie istniały pewne zasady, które mu to uniemożliwiały, a wróg cały czas starał się znaleźć lukę w tych zasadach. W czasie spotkania z Jacobem nie ukrywał swoich intencji, a ten zdawał się pogodzić z faktem, że prędzej czy później mężczyzna osiągnie swój cel. Ostatecznie w 2007 roku, potwór przybierając formę Johna Locke'a przekonał Benjamina Linusa, by ten zabił Jacoba. left|thumb|Eko i PotwórW rozmowie z Benjaminem, po zabójstwie Jacoba, człowiek w czerni zdradził, że jego pragnieniem jest, by "wrócić do domu". Jednakże dokładniejsze informacje na temat owego miejsca i celów potwora nie są znane. Mężczyzna ten dążył do celu nie zważając na innych, gotowy zabijać i niszczyć. Jednakże z nieznanych przyczyn niektórym pozwalał przeżyć, lub objawiał im się przed śmiercią jako ktoś bliski, na przykład przed zabiciem Eko Tunde przybrał postać jego brata. Potwór wydawał się być swoistym "sędzią". Kilkukrotnie analizował przeszłość swoich ofiar, a w 2007 roku w podziemiach murów świątyni udawał, że osądza Benjamina, po czym przybrał postać jego córki by przekonać go do wykonywania rozkazów "Johna". Wtedy też potwór zaprezentował możliwość "generowania" na sobie scen z życia innych osób.Trzy dni po katastrofie lotu Oceanic przybrał postać ojca jacka, aby pomóc mu znaleźć wodę. Wróg Jacoba, podobnie jak jego antagonista to znakomity manipulator. Przekonywał napotkanych ludzi, że Jacob jest zły (w rozmowie z Ricardusem nazwał go nawet diabłem). Przez stulecia starał się opuścić wyspę, lecz wymagało to śmierci Jacoba jak i wszystkich jego potencjalnych zastępców, których Jacob przez lata sprowadzał na wyspę, by udowodnić przeciwnikowi, że istnieje dobro, a ludzkość nie jest całkowicie zepsuta. Życiorys Narodziny Wraz z jacobem urodzili się w tym samym dniu, byli bliźniakami.Został wychowany przez tajemniczą kobietę, który wraz z bratem nazywali matką. Dzieciństwo Polegało one głownie na spacerowaniu po wyspie, do czasu gdy pewnego razu wraz z bratem podczas polowania, zobaczyli ludzi. Byli to rozbitkowie ze statku, którym na wyspę przybyła ich prawdziwa matka Claudia.Po tym zdarzeniu natychmiast udali się do kobiety do swojej fałszywej matki szukając odpowiedzi na pytanie kim są ci ludzie? W odpowiedzi na pytanie kobieta zaprowadziła ich do do jaskini, z której wydobywało się bardzo mocne światło. Powiedziała że to życie a ludzie z drugiej strony wyspy są źli i pragną je ukraść a kiedy to się stanie wszyscy umrą. Ujawniła też fakt, iż jej zadaniem jest ochrona tego życia i to że kiedyś jeden z nich ją zastąpi. 1867 thumb|right|225px|Wróg Jacoba przybywa na spotkanie z Jacobem. Mieszka na Wyspie w nieznanym miejscu, często przebywa na polanie na której stoją kamienne rzeźby i meble. Pała nienawiścią do Jacoba. Pewnego dnia przysiada się do niego gdy ten obserwuje statek Czarna Skała sunący w kierunku Wyspy, ironizuje, że to pewnie Jacob ich sprowadził i znów wszystko zacznie się od nowa. Jacob stwierdza, że mężczyzna jest w wielkim błędzie. Poirytowany Wróg stwierdza, że Jacob nawet nie zdaje sobie sprawy jak bardzo chciałby go zabić, Jacob odpiera, że ma tego świadomość. Wróg odpiera, że pewnego dnia znajdą furtkę powrotu a wtedy spełni swoją groźbę po czym odchodzi zdenerwowany. W nocy tego samego dnia w wyniku potężnego sztormu jednostka niszczy Posąg łamiąc go na kawałki po czym ląduje w środku dżungli. Kolejnego dnia nad ranem Potwór odwiedza wrak i morduje całą załogę, przy życiu pozostaje tylko niewolnik z Wysp Kanaryjskich - Ricardus, gdy Czarny Dym próbuje już go zabić ten zaczyna się gorączkowo modlić, stwór błyska kilka razy ostrym światłem prosto na mężczyznę po czym znika. Jakiś czas później Wróg Jacoba powraca na statek by wygnać duch żony niewolnika - Isabelli, która objawiła się mężowi. Później po raz trzeci zjawia się na statku, tym razem w swej normalnej postaci. Daje przymocowanemu łańcuchem do ściany Ricardusowi wodę, mówi mu, że wygląda na to, że znalazł się w piekle oraz, że on jest dla niego przyjacielem. Potwór zdradza też, że jest na Wyspie od długiego czasu, następnie pokazuje Ricardo klucze, mówi,że należą do kapitana i prawdopodobnie oswobodzą go z łańcuchów ale zanim tego dokona musi mieć pewność, że niewolnik w ramach rekompensaty wykona to co on mu powierzy. Ricardus obiecuję że zrobi wszystko czego tylko będzie chciał. Wróg Jacoba uwalnia Hiszpana i mówi, że dobrze go widzieć bez tych łańcuchów. Następnie pomaga wstać osłabionemu więźniowi i mówi, że aby stąd uciec będzie musiał zabić diabła. Następnie Potwór zabiera osłabionego mężczyznę na swoja polanę gdzie daje mu zjeść dziczyznę i mówi, że musi iść na plażę gdzie spotka mężczyznę w białej koszuli. Gdy tylko go zobaczy ma wbić mu nóż w serce bo jeśli da mu powiedzieć choćby słowo dzięki swemu darowi przekonywania ten ktoś przeżyje. Mówi także, że ten mężczyzna to diabeł oraz przyznaje się do bycia Czarnym Dymem. Tłumaczy też Hiszpanowi, że diabeł odebrał mu całe jego człowieczeństwo oraz obiecuję, że jeśli wykona jego polecenie przywróci do życia Isabellę. Były niewolnik zgadza się i odchodzi we wskazanym kierunku. Popołudniem tego samego dnia Ricardo powraca, Potwór od razu wyczuwa, że coś jest nie tak i pyta się czy zabił Jacoba. Ricardo daje mu do zrozumienia, że tego nie zrobił i wręcza mu prezent od Jacoba - biały kamień. Potwór też daje swój prezent - łańcuszek z krzyżykiem należący do żony Hiszpana, który znalazł na statku i lekko rozgoryczony jego postawą daje mu do zrozumienia, że jego propozycja jest wciąż aktualna a do tej pory póki nie wykona zadania nie spotka się z żona po czym korzystając z chwili nieuwagi rozbitka znika. Kilka godzin później o wczesnym zachodzie słońca Potwór siedzi na szczycie wzgórza i bawi się w ręku białym kamieniem, nagle przychodzi Jacob. Siada koło wroga i szydzi z otrzymanego od niego samego prezentu, Potwór odpiera spokojnie, że szydzenie nie jest w stylu Jacoba więc niech tego nie robi. Następnie Jacob stwierdza, że Wróg chciał go zabić. Ten potwierdza i mówi, że będzie to robił jeszcze nie raz, aż do skutku po czym pyta się z rezygnacją czy nie może mu po prostu pozwolić opuścić Wyspy ? Jacob zapewnia, że póki żyję nie ma takiej możliwości. Potwór mówi więc, że będzie musiał go zabić na co Jacob ripostuje, że nawet jeśli to zrobi ktoś zajmie jego miejsce, Wróg zaznacza, że tego kogoś też zabije. Jacob traci chęć na dalszą rozmowę, daje rozmówcy butelkę z winem i mówi, że to aby czas mu szybciej zleciał po czym odchodzi ze słowami: "Do zobaczenia" na ustach. Potwór przekręca butelkę do góry dnem, mówi sam do siebie, że ich następne spotkanie nastąpi szybciej niż Jacob się tego spodziewa po czym z impetem rozbija butelkę o skałę na której siedzi. 1988 thumb|left|230px|Potwór atakuje Montanda18 listopada 1988 roku na wyspę trafił ponton francuskiej ekspedycji naukowej. Razem z Danielle Rousseau, Montandem, Nadine, Brennanem, Lacombem i Robertem na plażę trafił Jin-Soo Kwon, rozbitek z lotu 815 i podróżnik w czasie. Francuzi próbowali nawiązać łączność ze światem zewnętrznym, lecz wciąż słyszeli w odbiorniku głos powtarzający liczby: 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42. Będąca w ciąży Danielle poprosiła Jina, by zaprowadził ich do wieży radiowej. W trakcie podróży przez dżunglę Francuzi zauważyli, ze zginęła Nadine. Początkowo myśleli, że została w tyle, lecz nagle usłyszeli tajemniczy dźwięk. Koreańczyk wyjaśnił im, że to potwór i kazał uciekać, lecz Montand zaoponował rozpoczynając poszukiwania koleżanki. Wkrótce znaleźli jej plecak, a gdy spojrzeli w górę, zobaczyli na drzewie jej martwe ciało, które spadło na ziemię. Na okrzyk Jina wszyscy zaczęli uciekać. Gdy Montand na chwilę przystanął ponownie usłyszeli tykanie i mechaniczne dźwięki, a między drzewami przemknął obłoczek czarnego dymu. thumb|right|230px|Potwór trzyma Montanda. Po chwili przed Francuzem wzniósł się wróg Jacoba pod postacią słupa czarnego dymu. Schwytał mężczyznę i zaczął go ciągnąć przez dżunglę. Pozostali pobiegli za nimi. Gdy ekipa dotarła do muru świątyni, człowiek w czerni zaczął wciągać ofiarę do dziury w ziemi. Mężczyźni złapali go za rękę, ale potwór oplótł się wokół jego ramienia, a naprężenie spowodowało, że Francuzi wyrwali je z ciała kolegi. Po chwili z dołu dobiegł głos rannego, który poprosił o pomoc, przekonując, że bestia odeszła. Wszyscy poza Jinem i Rousseau zeszli na dół. Po chwili nastąpił błysk i Koreańczyk przeniósł się w czasie. Tymczasem w podziemiach muru choroba "opętała" Francuzów, a Montand zginął. Jego ciało leżało przy zejściu do podziemi jeszcze w 2007 roku. thumb|left|220px|Rousseau celuje do Roberta. Po chwili Jin pojawił się w tym samym miejscu, w styczniu 1989 roku. Widząc słup dymu na wybrzeżu udał się w tamtym kierunku. Odnalazł na miejscu obóz Danielle, a w nim ciała zastrzelonych Brennana i Lacombe'a. Tymczasem Rousseau celowała do Roberta, ojca swojej córki. Twierdziła, że podobnie jak pozostali Robert "zachorował" i jest pod wpływem potwora. Ten przekonał ją, że czarny dym jest tylko systemem obronnym świątyni i nie jest chory. Gdy Rousseau opuściła broń, Francuz nagle w nią wycelował i próbował ją zabić, lecz Danielle uprzednio opróżniła magazynek. Wściekła strzeliła mu w głowę. Po chwili zobaczyła Jina, do którego także zaczęła strzelać, lecz udało mu się uciec. 2004 thumb|left|Pilot wzięty przez potwora.‎ Potwór dał o sobie znać już w odcinku pilotażowym. Rozbitkowie przyglądali się wyrywanym w dżungli drzewom oraz wsłuchiwali się w głośny, mechaniczny dźwięk. W tym samym odcinku Jack, Kate i Charlie ruszyli na poszukiwania kokpitu samolotu. Wewnątrz wraku odnaleźli Pilota maszyny, który chwilę potem został porwany przez Potwora. Pod koniec odcinka widzimy rozszarpane zwłoki mężczyzny. thumb|right|Locke patrzy na Potwora. Podczas polowania Locke spotyka Potwora, lecz ten go nie zabija. Po jakimś czasie Locke zwierza się Jackowi, że "spojrzał w oko tej Wyspy, a to co zobaczył, było piękne." Boone widzi Potwora podczas halucynacji wywołanych przez wsmarowaną w jego ranę pastę. Stworzenie goni chłopaka oraz jego siostrę, Shannon. Po chwili dopada dziewczynę i porywa ją. Boone po jakimś czasie znajduje Shannon martwą, co także jest wytworem jego wyobraźni. thumb|left|Potwór Podczas podróży do ciemnego terytorium, do Czarnej skały, Danielle Rousseau, Jack, Locke, Hurley, Kate oraz Leslie Arzt znów spotykają Potwora. Chowają się za dużymi drzewami, gdzie są bezpieczni. Na pytanie Jacka, czemu to stworzenie ma służyć, Danielle odpowiada: 'temu, czemu służą wszystkie systemy obronne - by coś chronić". Kate zaś pyta, co może być tak mocno strzeżonego. Francuzka odpowiada: "Wyspa". Niedługo potem czarny dym znów się pojawia i próbuje wciągnąć Locke'a do otworu, z którego się wyłonił. Po chwili jednak mężczyzna zostaje uratowany dzięki Jackowi i Kate, którzy przytrzymują Johna, a do dziury wrzucają dynamit zabrany z Czarnej Skały. Potwór znika. , thumb|right|Eko i Potwór Charlie i Mr. Eko spotykają Potwora. Zbliża się on do Eko, który wcale nie wydaje się przerażony. W smugach dymu widać sceny z przeszłości Nigeryjczyka. Po chwili dym znika. thumb|left|Śmierć Eko W odcinku tym wielokrotnie widzimy dym poruszający się w pobliżu Eko. Na końcu odcinka potwór chwyta go czymś przypominającym rękę i rzuca nim po ziemi. Eko ginie od obrażeń parę minut później, przed tym ostrzega Locke'a słowami "Wy będziecie następni" thumb|right|Potwór powstrzymany przez barierę W tym odcinku widzimy dwa razy stwora. Najpierw goni Kate i Juliet w lesie ( chwilę wcześniej Kate skręca Juliet ramię ). Dziewczyny chowają się wśród drzew. Potwór odnajduje je, lecz nie robi im krzywdy - zdaje się im przyglądać, wydając przy tym odgłos towarzyszący robieniu zdjęć (być może "skanuje" pamięć?). Drugi raz widzimy stwora również goniącego Kate i Juliet, dziewczyny uciekając natrafiają na płot, przez który Kate nie chce przejść. Juliet mówi, że jest wyłączony, wyciąga kluczyk do kajdanek i odpina się od Kate. Kobiety przechodzą przez płot, po czym Juliet uruchamia urządzenie. Płot wytwarza niewidzialną barierę, której Potwór nie może pokonać - odbija się od bariery i znika. Juliet ujawnia, że Inni wiedzą o istnieniu potwora, lecz nie wiedzą czym on jest(być może kłamała). Oprócz tego w tym odcinku wyraźnie widzimy, że potwór "składa" się z wielu części (najprawdopodobniej z trzech). Najlepiej to widać tuż przed atakiem na Juliet i Kate, które były po drugiej stronie słupów. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba patrzy na [[Hugo.]]W 2004 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się lot 815 Wróg mieszka w drewnianej chatce w środku dżungli, nienawidzi technologii, na wszelki kontakt z nią reaguje agresją. 21 grudnia 2004 o chatki wchodzą John Locke i Benjamin Linus. Ben który nigdy nie spotkał Jacoba okłamuje Locke'a, że mieszka on właśnie w tej chatce i rozmawia na popis z pustym krzesłem twierdząc, że siedzi właśnie na nim Jacob. Locke wyśmiewa Bena twierdząc, że nie da się nabrać na jego oszustwa i chce już wyjść z chatki gdy Wróg Jacoba mówi "Pomóż mi". Zaskoczony John odwraca się i pyta się Bena czy coś mówił. Równie zszokowany Linus stwierdza, że nie odzywał się. Zafrasowany Locke wbrew ostrzeżeniom Bena wyjmuje latarkę i zapala ją. Wtedy ukrywający się w ciemnościach Wróg Jacoba wybucha złością, rzuca po ścianach krzesłami, tłucze szkło oraz rzuca Benem o ścianę. Przerażony Locke wybiega z chatki, tuż za nim podąża Ben. thumb|left|225px|Wróg Jacoba w chatce Dwa dni później, 23 grudnia do chatki podchodzi zabłąkany w dżungli Hurley. Gdy zbliż się do okna Wróg Jacoba który przebywa w chatce wraz z Christianem Shephardem zbliża się do okna i lustruje Hugo swoim przerażającym wzrokiem. Hurley ucieka. thumb|left|Potwór atakuje ludzi Widmore'a W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy dowiadujemy się, że Ben ma kontrolę nad Czarnym Dymem. Kiedy ginie Alex, zdesperowany i zrozpaczony Ben zamyka się w tajnym pomieszczeniu w swoim domku w Barakach i wzywa potwora. który atakuje żołnierzy Keamy'ego, umożliwiając Benowi, Johnowi, Sawyerowi, Hurleyowi i Milesowi opuszczenie Baraków. 2007 Kiedy Sun i Frank docierają do baraków, słyszą poruszającego się Potwora wśród zarośli otaczających osiedle. Kreatura nie ukazuję się im ani nie atakuje, chwilę później się oddala. thumb|Potwór otacza Bena thumb thumb|Płaskorzeźba przedstawiająca potwora przed egipskim bogiem W barakach Ben próbuje przywołać potwora, a gdy ten nie pojawia się, Ben schodzi w podziemia świątyni, by poddać się sądowi. Czarny dym wynurza się z pod rzeźby przedstawiającej Anubisa i kreaturę, otacza mężczyznę, zaś w jego kłębach widać fragmenty z życia Benjamina, po czym Potwór chowa się w głębi ziemi, pod rzeźbą. Linusowi ukazuję się potem Alex, która zna jego zamiary zabicia Johna. Dziewczyna ostrzega, by tego nie robił i podążał za Locke'm. W tej scenie Alex była najprawdopodobniej wcieleniem Potwora. thumb|right|200px|Wróg Jacoba pojawia się na plaży jako [[John Locke ]]W 2007 roku gdy na Wyspie rozbija się samolot linii Wróg Jacoba przyjmuje ciało Johna Locke'a który martwy był przewożony tymże lotem. Dzień po katastrofie pojawia się przy brzegu stojąc po kostki w wodzie i zostaje wyprowadzony na brzeg przez rozbitków. Stwierdza, że nazywa się John Locke i ostatnie co pamięta to umieranie. Od razu budzi podejrzenia Ilany i Caesara, kolejnego dnia rano spokojnie je mango i rozmawia z Ilaną. Widać, że jest bardzo zadowolony i ma triumfalne spojrzenie. Wieczorem w stacji Hydra Caesar zdradza fałszywemu Locke'owi, iż chwilę przed katastrofą widział jak kilku pasażerów lotu po prostu rozpłynęło się w powietrzu. John twierdzi, że wie co się stało po czym opowiada mu o tym jak przez 108 dni razem z innymi znajdował się na tej Wyspie, po czym sześciu z nich ją opuściło i on musiał udać się do świata zewnętrznego aby ich odnaleźć i sprowadzić z powrotem. Mówi także, że w trakcie tej misji został zabity. Zaciekawiony Caesar prowadzi Locke'a do pomieszczenia z rannymi - na jednym z łóżek śpi Benjamin Linus. John mówi, że to człowiek który go zabił. Wieczorem tego dnia udaje się do stacji Hydry gdzie leży poobijany Ben. Siada przy jego łóżku i czeka na pobudkę Linusa, gdy ona następuje Fałszywy Locke wita cynicznie mężczyznę, Ben jest wyraźnie zszokowany. Mimo to udaje, że wiedział iż Locke wróci do życia na Wyspie i dlatego go zabił. Kolejnego dnia w gabinecie Linusa w stacja Hydra fałszywy John pyta Bena dlaczego go zabił. Linus stwierdza, że Locke miał za zadanie sprowadzić O6 z powrotem na Wyspę. Jednak zawiódł więc Ben musiał przejąć sprawy w swoje ręce. Potrzebował informacji jak wrócić. Gdy je uzyskał, uśmiercił Johna by rozbitkowie wrócili na Wyspę. Locke mówi, że pomoże Benowi w byciu osądzonym. Stwierdza, że jeśli Linus robił wszystko dla dobra Wyspy, to potwór na pewno to zrozumie. Gdy przy łodziach zaczepia ich Caesar Ben strzela do niego mówiąc by John potraktował to jako przeprosiny. Kilka godzin później kiedy dwaj panowie dopływają do baraków, Locke trafnie stwierdza, że Ben chce być osądzony za zabicie córki. Linus nic nie odpowiada, jest bardzo zaskoczony. W domku Bena spotykają Sun i Franka. John mówi, że jeśli Sun chce jeszcze kiedyś zobaczyć swojego męża to musi zostać. Koreanka zgadza się, natomiast Frank wraca do stacji Hydra. Po nieudanej próbie wezwania potwora, John proponuje zaprowadzić Bena do miejsca gdzie na pewno będzie Czarny Dym. Niedługo mężczyźni i Koreanka dochodzą do Świątyni. Locke i Ben wchodzą do dziury pod murem. Gdy przemierzają tunele, zapada się podłoga i Linus wpada do pomieszczenia gdzie zostaje osądzony. Gdy John pyta co się stało, otrzymuje odpowiedz "Pozwolił mi żyć". thumb|left|200px|Wróg Jacoba wpycha umierającego [[Jacoba do ognia ]] Następnie cała trójka udaje się do obozu Innych. Locke rozmawia z Richardem. Następnie wraz z Alpertem i Benem idą do dżungli. Tam poleca Richardowi, aby opatrzył człowieka, który zaraz pojawi się obok samolotu przemytników. Ma mu również powiedzieć, że musi sprowadzić rozbitków z powrotem na wyspę oraz ze będzie musiał zginąć, aby wykonać to zadanie. Chwilę później odbywa się scena znana nam z odcinka . Gdy wracają do obozu Locke przemawia do Innych i proponuje im wspólne spotkanie z Jacobem. Pomysł ten nie podoba się tylko Benowi i Richardowi. Idąc do celu John mówi Benowi, że idę do Jacoba aby go zabić i będzie musiał zrobić to właśnie Linus. W trakcie podróży mówi do Richarda, że po wszystkim będzie musiał wymordować pasażerów lotu 316. Te słowa zastanawiają Alperta i powodują, że zaczyna mieć podejrzenia iż osoba z którą rozmawia nie jest Johnem Lockiem. Kiedy docierają do Posągu Locke i Ben wchodzą do pomieszczenia pod nim, aby spotkać się z Jacobem. John mówi liderowi Innych, że musiał bardzo dużo przejść, aby znaleźć się w tym miejscu. Następnie mówi, żeby Ben wykonał powierzone mu zadanie. Jacob mówi do Bena, że powinien opuścić posąg i dać panom obgadać swoje sprawy, cynicznie zerka też na swojego wroga w ciele Locke'a i mówi, że w końcu odnalazł swoją furtkę. Następnie Jacob próbuje przekonać Linusa, że nie musi tego robić. Zszokowany Ben wypomina Jacobowi wszystkie straszne rzeczy które spotkały go po mimo wiernej służbie Wyspie. Następnie wyjmuje nóż i wbija go w serce Jacoba. Gdy ten upada na ziemię zaczyna coś mamrotać pod nosem, zaciekawiony wróg Jacoba pochyla się i pyta się co Jacob mówi. Ten szepcze "Oni nadchodzą". Wyraźnie zirytowany tymi słowami fałszywy Locke wpycha umierającego Jacoba do paleniska i triumfalnie obserwuje płonącego przeciwnika. Ofiary Cerber thumb|right|180px|Mityczny CerberCerber to nazwa używana wiele razy na ukrytej mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych, ujawnionych w epizodzie . Został ujawniony przez Carltona Cuse'a i Damona Lindelofa na galerii Comic Con 2007 jako kolejna nazwa potwora. Cuse powiedział, że była to "jedna z" nazw potwora, natomiast Lindelof potwierdził, że Radzinsky i Kelvin nazywali potwora imieniem Cerberus i sugerowali, że "mógł już być nazwą stosowaną przez DHARMA Initiative" dla oznaczenia potwora. Cerberus to również . Potwór często przyjmuje kształt węża co może być źródłem pochodzenia nazwy. Ciekawostki thumb|right|200px|Eko i Potwór.Jak wynika z wywiadów z twórcami serialu, widzieliśmy także potwora nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy. Przybrał on formę pająka, który ukąsił Nikki w epizodzie Expose. * W epizodzie kiedy Juliet i Kate spotykają się z Potworem, ten pojawia się z dżungli w postaci trzech osobnych strumieni czarnego dymu, który wówczas złącza się w jedno. Trzy osobne "głowy" mogą być odzwierciedleniem mitycznego Cerbera - trójgłowego psa. * W epizodzie Jack zapobiega wciągnięciu Locke'a przez potwora do podziemnej pieczary. Może to mieć związek z mitologicznym Cerberem, ponieważ był on wg definicji Strażnikiem Podziemia. Inne odwołania do podziemia występują również w: hieroglifach w Stacji Łabędź, na Ukrytej Mapie na drzwiach antywybuchowych oraz gdy Anthony Cooper mówi że Wyspa, jest "piekłem". * Dół, do którego potwór chciał wciągnąć Johna może też być jednym z CV (otworów, dołów) zaznaczonych na ukrytej mapie. * Wróg jacoba to Adam a jego matka to Ewa ( dwa ciała znalezione przez Jacka i Kate w jaskiniach) Dźwięki Potwór wydaje wiele różnych dźwięków, zarówno biologicznych, jak i mechanicznych. Najczęściej dźwięki te określane są jako: brzękanie, szczękanie i terkotanie. Rose twierdziła, że odgłosy wydawane przez Potwora brzmią dla niej znajomo. Rose mieszkała w Nowym Jorku. Zostało również potwierdzone, że jeden z dźwięków zaczerpnięto właśnie z Nowego Jorku, z taksówek. Pytania bez odpowiedzi * Dlaczego chce opuścić wyspę? Linki * Spotkanie Eko z potworem z odcinka The 23rd Psalm * Śmierć Mr. Eko * Dym atakuje Juliet i Kate * Dym atakuje ludzi ze statku * Dym wciąga Montanda do nory de:Samuel en:The Man in Black fr:Antagoniste de Jacob ru:Враг Джейкоба